fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gensou Saya
Gensou Saya '(幻想さや Gensō Saya'') is one of the eight main characters from Prism Hearts Precure. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Mirage(キュアミラージュ Kyua Mirāju), and she is known as the Illusionary Prism. When she's excited, she often shouts "Now, it's showtime!" (さあ、ショータイムだ！ Sā, shōtaimu sa!) Bio As a civilian, Saya has long blue hair with red eyes, as well as a few freckles on her cheeks. Her casual wear mostly consisted of a white shirt with a red poncho, a navy blue skirt and black loafers. As Cure Mirage, TBA Personality While a bit clumsy and often winds up messing up her spells, she is an entertainer at heart and always loves showing off. She doesn’t care one bit about the rules regarding using magic outside of Magic World. Relationships * Chikurun - Saya and Chikurun had been friends for a while prior to the start of the season, often bribing the fairy with honey to help her pull pranks and later sneaks him into her street performances so she can use Prism Cards during her act without anyone seeing * Kyuseishu Aya - She sees Aya as an older sister figure, looking upto her after seeing her fight as Cure Light * Mizumi Sakura - Admiring her since their encounter in Magic World, Saya often tries to help Sakura out with her work but winds up getting in the way more often than not. They work surprisingly well in battle though, often pulling off dazzling combination attacks with the aid of Saaya’s magic. * [[Kogo Jou|'Kogo Jou']] - Being the oldest member of the group Jou becomes sort of a mother figure to Saaya when Ayumi and her mother aren’t around, helping with her studies and how to adjust to the new world she finds herself in. She also sometimes finds Saya’s antics amusing in spite of herself, much to Ayumi’s annoyance. * [[Kujou Hikari|'KujouHikari']] - Due to their differing beliefs, Saya and Hikari often argue with each other for days on end. However over time, they slowly warm up to each other as Saaya becomes like a second sister to Hikari * Sanagi Maya - At times taking advantage of Maya’s timid nature Saya often winds up roping her into her various schemes. * [[Sakagami Ayumi (Prism Hearts)|'Sakagami Ayumi']] - As her caretaker, Ayumi is often driven mad by the various antics that Saya gets herself into. * Sakebu Mio - Due to her age, Mio felt that Saya was talented but she had much to learn as a Precure. Etymology Gensou (幻想 Gensō) - Meaning illusion Saya (さや Saya) - Meaning swift arrow A Mirage is an image, produced by very hot air, of something that seems to be far away but does not really exist. She also shares her name with Cure Mirage from Happiness Charge Precure History Becoming Cure Mirage One day, during one of her normal classes, Saya discovered five Prism Cards, one of a Cure she’d never seen before and four of her idol, Cure Magical, and her fellow Precure. Saya is unable to use them at first so she keeps them as a lucky charm instead. When the Prism Hearts team find their way into Magic World after leaving the Dream World, Aya and Sakura decide to check out the academy while the others search elsewhere. There the duo meet Mikuru, Cure Legend and Riko, the former Cure Magical, and Saya as the former convinces then to enroll as students for a day in exchange for her Miracle Petal. During their temporary stay as students, Sakura begins to bond with Saya, who talks a lot about the Mahou Tsukai Precure and their feats both before and during Darkest Day. Unfortunately, Cure Hunter followed the girls and used a dark Linkle Stone she stole from Bottom to steal the Mahou Tsukai Miracle Petal. When she and an angry Bottom arrived for round two, they were able to steal the Cure Felice and Cure Magical Prism Cards, with the latter creating a Minikan out of the card. Defending Riko from an attack, Saaya and Chikurun's bond resonates with the Cure Mirage Prism Card, causing the bee fairy to transform into a Prism Changer. With the fairy's new power, Saya transforms into Cure Mirage and helps out the Cures with her new wand. This impresses Riko and the group is given the Maho Girls Miracle Petal, allowing them to defeat the monster and recover the Prism Card. From there, Saya decides to go back with Aya and the others and take her act on the road, giving herself the last name “Gensou” and choosing to stay with Ayumi and her mother for the time being. Obtaining Miracle Form When Saya hears about the school's upcoming talent show, she decides to join in and showcase what she had learned over the course of her tenure as a Precure. However during this, Dark Onibi arrives to try and convince her that she’s a fraud and will never be acknowledged by anyone. She manages to shake it off with the help of her friends and unlocks her Miracle Form. Desperate, Onibi uses the last of his power to create Minikans of the entire Prism Hearts team. They were defeated though and Onibi himself was destroyed by Miracle Form Cure Mirage with an assist by Mio. Battle for the Future Using her broom to scout for her friends from the air, Saya happened to spot Mirai Riko and Mikuru protecting a family from a Negatone Dark Matter using basic magic spells. Saya managed to get their attention, throwing down the Cure Miracle and Cure Magical cards. She then proceeded to leap off her broom, transform in mid air, and land in front of them, using Mint Shield to protect them and the people from some falling debris. Riko commented that Saya seemed a lot stronger than before. Saya smirked and said the show’s just begun. The Maho Tsukai Pretty Cure transformed with Saya even joining them as Cure Felice, the trio finishes off the monster using Extreme Rainbow. Afterwards Riko admits that Saya grown up a bit and would consider taking her on as a student when all this was over. Overjoyed, Saya hugged her idol and ran off ahead, promising them a performance they’ll never forget. Timeskip After several years of training under Riko, Saya is now a traveling magician, delighting people of both worlds with her skills. Cure Mirage "Revealing all hidden truths! The Illusionary Prism! Cure Mirage!" すべての隠された真実を明らかにする！ 幻のプリズム！ キュアミラージュ！ Subete no kakusareta shinjitsu o akiraka ni suru! Maboroshi no Purizumu! Kyua Mirāju! Cure Mirage(キュアミラージュ Kyua Mirāju) is Saya's alter-ego. She can transform in Cure Mirage by saying the transformation phrase, "Precure! Prism Reflection!", and into past Cures by using the transformation phrase "Prism Change!" in combination with the past Cure's name and transformation phrase. In combat, she often uses a variety of spells that can range from projectiles to buffs and debuffs. Her Miracle Prism Light is the Mirage Wand, which she can use to direct her spells towards a desired target. Transformation Sequence Chikurun gives Saya a high-five before transforming into her Prism Changer. She quickly takes out a hand of Prism Cards before drawing the Cure Mirage Prism Card. With a wink, she scans the card while shouting "Prism Change: Cure Mirage!" before taking out her wand. With a quick tap, her clothes become long robes as she shouts "Precure! Prism Reflection!" and causes a ring of prisms to appear around her. These prisms soon attach onto Saya's robe in order to create her clothes. When the Prism Hearts symbol passes through her, she is aged up to a teenager as she creates her hat. She then poses as she introduces herself Prism Changes As a member of the Prism Hearts Precure, Cure Mirage can transform into any past Cure. While there's the obvious preference for the Extra Cures, she has also been seen using other color Cures' suits and powers. Attacks Normal * Mystic Firework (ミスティックファイオワーク Misutikku Faiowāku) - Her solo attack where she summons a barrage of fireworks to attack the opponent, this can be upgraded into the Magical Fantasia (マジカルファンタジア Majikaru Fantajia) while in Miracle Form. * Heart Stream (ハートストリーム Hāto Sutorīmu) - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures while using the powers of Cure Bloom, Cure Egret, Cure Bright, and Cure Windy. It serves as the Miracle Petal of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star * Mirror Burst (ミラーバースト Mirā Bāsuto) - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures and the Miracle Petal of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, where they mix together their normal attacks into a powerful blast of energy. * Royal Fantasy '( ロイヤルファンタジー Roiyaru Fantajī) - Her trio attack alongside Cure Papillon and Cure Noble and the Miracle Petal of the ''Go! Princess Precure, in which they perform a variant of the Trinity Explosion * '''All-Star Symphony (オールスターシンフォニー Aōru-Sutā Shinfonī) - The first group attack and the Miracle Petal of the Suite Pretty Cure, performed with the first five members of her team where they unleash all of their power into one massive beam * Prism Finale (プリキュアプリズムフィナーレ ) - The second group attack and the Miracle Petal of the Prism Hearts Pretty Cure, in which they focus their power into one point. This causes a barrage of rainbow beams to burst forth and hit the enemy. Precure All-Stars TBA Trivia * Visually, her Mystic Firework attack is based on Donald Duck's Fantasia attack from the Kingdom Hearts series while she borrowed her catchphrase from Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Cures